


Sin amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Floor Sex, Friends With Benefits, Lies, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru parecía... hambriento.Y le gustaba cuando estaba así, le gustaba cuando lo llamaba tarde en la noche y le decía que estaba afuera de la puerta de su piso, cuando parecía que no pusiera resistirle, cuando la gana parecía impedirle de llegar a la habitación.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sin amor

**Sin amor**

Hikaru lo empujó contra la pared.

Lo miró fijo solo unos segundos más antes de lanzarse hacia él y empezar a besarlo.

Yuto sonrió en ese beso, y llevó las manos a las caderas del mayor, levantando su camiseta y separándose de él el tiempo necesario para quitársela, mientras Hikaru hacía lo mismo con él.

Se movieron hacia el salón, siempre el uno con los labios encima a los del otro, y en unos momentos Nakajima se sintió empujar al suelo, gimiendo bajo al contacto de su espalda nuda contra el frio de las baldosas.

Hikaru parecía... hambriento.

Y le gustaba cuando estaba así, le gustaba cuando lo llamaba tarde en la noche y le decía que estaba afuera de la puerta de su piso, cuando parecía que no pusiera resistirle, cuando la gana parecía impedirle de llegar a la habitación.

Era lo que Yuto seguía contándose, mientras sentía la boca de Yaotome contra de sí.

Y la sentía moverse bajo su garganta, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, besándolo.

Hikaru arregló las piernas alrededor las del menor, moviéndose bajo su pecho, echándole de vez en cuando unas miradas entretenidas cuando lo oía gemir más fuerte.

Pasó ligera la lengua en su esternón y luego el ombligo, mientras las manos iban deshaciéndole el cinturón, quitándoselo con un movimiento brusco y luego ocupándose de los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Yuto extendía las caderas, buscando un contacto mayor con la piel de Hikaru, buscando cualquier toque que diera alivio a su erección, dura ya.

Sin embargo, Hikaru tomó su tiempo, y lo hizo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Lentamente se quitó la ropa, acariciando una pierna de Nakajima, subiendo desde la rodilla hasta su muslo y rozando su entrepierna, riendo bajo cuando oyó su sonido de irritación.

“Hikka...” murmuró, inclinando la cabeza, esta vez encontrando alivio en el frio del suelo.

El mayor siguió sonriendo, mientras la mano subía de su pecho y bajaba otra vez, acariciándole la cadera, tomando aún un poco de tiempo antes de envolverse alrededor la erección de Yuto.

Este último cerró los ojos, abandonándose al toco de esa mano.

Le gustaban las manos de Hikaru, siempre le habían gustado.

Recordaba claramente la primera vez que las había sentidas, como si no pusiera ya hacer sino, como si deseara tenerlas contantemente encima a sí.

Como si estuviera siguiendo mintiendo a sí mismo, solo por ese toque.

Como si estuviera siguiendo diciendo a sí mismo que lo amaba, aun no estaba así.

Se lo repetía también, y a menudo, tanto que al final ambos se habían convencido, y por ambos estaba bien.

Se movió bajo su toque, mientras el mayor llevaba sus labios a la punta de su erección, siguiendo moviendo una mano alrededor esa y llevando la otra a tocar su abertura, lentamente, como si quisiera provocarlo más que hacer algo concreto.

Yuto empujó las caderas hacia él, gimiendo, y solo ahora el mayor se concedió de empezar a hacer algo serio, empujando el primero dedo dentro de él mientras al mismo tiempo envolvía su polla con la boca.

Nakajima hizo un sonido gutural, tratando de respirar normalmente y fallando miserablemente, empezando a agitarse, pidiendo aún más a Hikaru, que fue feliz de complacer.

No perdió demasiado tiempo preparándolo, nunca lo hacía, y Yuto no se lo pedía.

Quería que lo tomara pronto, que no le diera tiempo de pensar y razonar, y era lo que Yaotome hacía.

Volvió encima a él, agarrándole una pierna y moviéndola detrás su espalda, una mano a su cadera, apretándola fuerte mientras lo penetraba.

Lo hizo lentamente, como siempre, y a Yuto le gustaba así: le gustaba sentirlo empujar dentro de él, le gustaba esa sensación dolorosa, pero al mismo tiempo satisfactoria.

Apretó las piernas alrededor de él y se empujó contra sus caderas; no tuvo que esperar mucho antes que el mayor lo tomara enteramente, no esperando antes de moverse, en un ritmo pronto rápido.

Hikaru llevó su cara a su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, haciéndolo sentir como si no supiera donde moverse para ganar más, para tener un contacto mayor con ese cuerpo que lo hacía enloquecer.

No tuvo mucho porque ambos llegaran al orgasmo, nunca tenía mucho. Yuto gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, un poco por el placer y un poco porque se había acabado ya.

Luego que Hikaru se había salido de él, descansándose a su lado, dijo a sí mismo que habría tenido que levantarse del suelo, ir a ducharse y descansar, un poco.

Sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil, la espalda contra un suelo que ya no estaba frio, mirando fijo al techo y sintiéndose como el animal que era.

“Te amo.” murmuró Hikaru en ese momento, no haciendo nada, sino que confirmar esa ridícula rutina en que ambos se habían cerrado en los últimos meses.

No estaba verdad que lo amaba, y Yuto lo sabía, y no sabía qué hacer con su amor. 

Seguían mintiéndose y mintiendo a sí mismos, diciéndose que se amaban esperando de poder legitimar esa relación basada solo en el sexo, en la gana que tenían el uno del otro o, más simplemente, de no volver en una casa demasiado vacía.

Mentían por esos momentos, y por esas caricias que chocaba con ese sexo casi brutal y enteramente desprovisto de ternura.

Eran patéticos, pero hasta que se hubieran concedido de seguir mintiendo, pues todo iba a estar bien, al menos aparentemente.

“Yo te amo también.” le contestó Nakajima, sin remordimiento, girándose hacia él y apretándose contra ese cuerpo hirviente.

No se amaban, pero ambos eran un cómodo refugio de la soledad.


End file.
